


Swordsmen

by ImeonInTheWoods



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I had to filter out so much stuff while watching especially in season 2 and 3, I kind of think the series is a lot of wasted potential, M/M, and that Kawahara sucks at writing, anyway this is my way of coping, anyway though this story I hope you have fun reading it!, like I get it that season 3 is better but like Eugeo did not need to die, like I personally think SAO abridged is better than the original, okay disclaimer I don't write stuff for SAO often since well, yeah hi I don't want to see sexual assault thank you very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImeonInTheWoods/pseuds/ImeonInTheWoods
Summary: “What do you mean, she has to go back there?!”Alice Zuberg winced as Asuna Yuuki slammed her fists onto the table. The once calm and meditated young woman looked as if she was ready to strangle the man in front of her.Takeru Higa winced at Asuna’s tone as he sat up straight in his seat. “Okay, I understand how insane it sounds.”Asuna gave him an annoyed look. “We’re talking about the same place we all fought a war in to get Alice out of there. The same place that aged all of us by years when in real time we were only gone for a couple days. The same place that killed Kirito!” She shrieked, her eyes briefly filling with tears.
Relationships: Eolyne Herlentz & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eolyne Herlentz/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Yuuki Asuna | Asuna/Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	1. Wheelchair

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm not a huge fan of SAO, but like... Shima-Draws on Tumblr drew a very pretty drawing of Eolyne and I got so intrigued and suddenly all her talk about the series roped me in again and somehow I wrote this. Anyway, enjoy!

“What do you mean, she has to go back there?!”

Alice Zuberg winced as Asuna Yuuki slammed her fists onto the table. The once calm and meditated young woman looked as if she was ready to strangle the man in front of her.

Takeru Higa winced at Asuna’s tone as he sat up straight in his seat. “Okay, I understand how insane it sounds.”

Asuna gave him an annoyed look. “We’re talking about the same place we all fought a war in to get Alice out of there. The same place that aged all of us by years when in real time we were only gone for a couple days. The same place that killed Kirito!” She shrieked, her eyes briefly filling with tears.

Alice placed a gentle hand on Asuna’s shoulder, looking down at the mention of his name. Despite the three months that had passed since they all left Underworld, the wound was still as fresh. For Alice, it was like she would never forget the blinding light that struck Kirito as he fell backward, never to wake again.

And when Vector had destroyed their camp and nothing remained of Alice’s tent save for a wheelchair, it seemed like all hope was gone.

The only good thing that came out of that mess was that Alice could finally be free. Seijirou Kikuoka said they would continue to look for a way to revive Kirito, but it seemed hopeless as now they had to resort to cryofreezing his body in an effort to preserve it.

All that false hope and little promises meant nothing in the face of a desperate family and friends that wanted to see Kirito back. Alice knew by the start of the third month that he wasn’t coming back. She was so sure that he was… dead. Gone, and probably in need of having his body buried.

And yet, here Higa was, desperately trying to convince Alice to go back to Underworld- apparently called Unital Ring now. Asuna, having already lost someone dear to her, seemed more than ready to destroy what little remained of Rath.

“Ms. Yuuki, please calm down. I promise you as insane as that proposition might sound to you, it has merit to it.” Higa began.

Alice looked to Asuna, giving her a serious look. “Let us at least hear them Asuna.” She began, eyes pleading with her to calm down.

Asuna looked at her in surprise, before groaning as she sat down carefully on the couch, her angry aura not once receding.

Higa took a deep breath. “I understand, Ms. Yuuki, Ms. Zuberg, I really do. This project, Underworld… it took a lot from you and I completely understand why you both are incredibly reluctant to even listen to what we have to say, especially after all these months.”

Alice looked at him intently. “Get to the point. Why do you need me to go back there?”

“And why now?” Asuna chimed in.

Higa sighed. “Because we believe that Mr. Kirigaya’s Fluctlight has returned.”

A heavy silence filled the conference room. Neither party had said anything for a brief moment.

And then the pin dropped.

“WHAT?!” The two girls shrieked, standing up, causing a coffee mug to fall off the table and crash into a million pieces on the ground.

Higa, despite rubbing his ears in pain, smiled lightly. “Yes, we believe his Fluctlight has been trying to revive itself this entire time. He officially is online yet again. And not just him either.”

Alice stopped for a brief moment, confused. “What do you mean?”

Higa smiled. “Mr. Kikuoka confirmed that a certain Fluctlight belonging to a complex AI similar to yourself came back online at the same time as Mr. Kirigaya.”

Asuna and Alice’s eyes both widened as they understood who Higa was implying.

“E-Eugeo is back?” Alice began, shocked beyond belief. “The two of them are back!?”

Higa nodded. “We believe so.”

“You believe so, or you know so?” Asuna asked, her face growing serious once more. “We have suffered enough from this project. I want a confirmation that-”

“You need me to find them and get them to remember, don’t you?” Alice interjected, looking serious.

“You are very bright, Alice.” Higa groaned. “It is a lot like reincarnation for Fluctlights. Even though it felt like months for us, it has been centuries in which their souls have been dormant and in healing. They are living new lives with no memories of the past. And the only way we can bring at least Kirigaya back to his body is to make him remember his ‘past’ life, so to speak.”

Asuna nodded slowly. “And you think that Alice, the person that Kirito and Eugeo saw last, will be successful in this?”

Alice pressed a finger to her chin, weighing her options. “…How can I do anything if they don’t even remember me? You said it was like reincarnation. These two might not even have the same names as ‘Kirito’ and ‘Eugeo’!”

“True, but I’m sure you’ll be able to recognize them. And as for the memories, we have a solution to that.” Higa replied. “You need to infiltrate the… Axiom Church where all previous memories are held as a failsafe.”

“Why the hell did you make a failsafe from the inside out? And why can you just give them their memories from here?” Asuna began, frowning yet again.

“Because, Ms. Yuuki,” A voice came from the entrance to the room. “As you should well know from last time, we don’t have the ability to suddenly insert memories into conscious and living AI’s. We need someone to go in and help them, just like how you dropped in to help Alice.”

Seijirou Kikuoka walked into the conference room with the grace one would expect from a CEO of a rather sketchy company.

“We are stuck, Alice. And we are so close to saving Kirito. You need to help us, please.” Kikuoka started. “I understand what it means for you. I can assure both you and Ms. Yuuki that no harm will come to you. Because you are already a Fluctlight, this will be safe for you. The minute things get dicey for you, to the point where your life gets close to the zero mark, we will pull you out. We have tested it with other dummy Fluctlight. You will be okay.”

Asuna placed a hand on Alice’s shoulder. “I… It’s your choice Ally. I’m here for you no matter what. And… If we can really save him…”

Alice nodded. “It’s worth it.” Alice turns to the two men. “Alright. Let’s do it. You’re going to need to give me some context on Underworld though. You said… centuries?”

* * *

Alice set herself down on the working table slowly, feeling a sense of nostalgia. It was only a couple months ago since she woke up in a synthetic body in a completely new world.

It was strange to think about how much Underworld had apparently changed in the time she was gone. There were engines now, planes, and the Axiom Church had a lot more regulation to it than just a single Pontifex in charge or everything.

Higa said that she will most likely wake up in Kirito Town, which admittedly both she and Asuna laughed at when hearing it for the first time.

Apparently, the town was named after a hero that defeated the evil Pontifex many centuries ago and helped in assuring a new era of peace and prosperity. Alice was impressed that they managed to even get Kirito’s name let alone name a town after him. She could only imagine what Kirito would have said to the whole predicament. Probably become a blushing mess and say how he totally didn’t deserve it.

The world itself was better too. People no longer had to get married just to look at someone in a romantic light. Apparently while more intimate relations with people were still saved for marriage, kissing and hugging was okay. Asuna rolled her eyes at the fact that it took centuries for an AI civilization to get even this far. Suguha, who later joined with Sinon and Klein for the mission in making sure her trip ran smoothly, tried to point out that _Quinella_ (the name send shivers down Alice’s spine) did leave a lasting impression on the world.

It was nice, despite everything, to hear that the world she grew up in learned to move past the restrictive Taboo Index and create a new world that was fairer to its people.

“Are you ready, Ms. Zuberg?” Higa asked from the control room.

Alice raised her head to smile at a worried looking Asuna as she sat next to Sinon and Klein, who also came within their schedules to see her off.

She gave a thumbs up and rested her head on the pillow _. I will be able to see them again in no time at all,_ Alice thought to herself. _All I have to do is find Kirito and Eugeo. Then we can be happy again._

She felt her consciousness wane as she looked at Asuna’s smiling and hopeful face one more time.

“I’ll find them…” Alice murmured as she finally blacked out.

The world stayed dark for a considerable amount of time. Alice wondered for a brief moment if Higa messed up the process and she was going to wake up in Asuna’s arms yet again. Wasn’t too bad of a thought if she was being honest with herself.

Alice didn’t get too much time to think about that prospect however, before she suddenly was jolted awake.

She felt a hand gently pushing her to wake up. Alice groaned as she got off the dirt, swaying slightly as she got to her feet.

A young boy with curious brown eyes and fluffy brown hair looked at her, clearly confused. “There are better places to sleep than on the ground you know.” He said as he helped Alice up.

Alice frowned. “I know, kid. I… I must have passed out here.”

The kid looked worried. “Do you remember anything?”

Alice shook her head, hoping she looked confused enough to make the kid buy her amnesiac tale.

“Is there a place that can help with my forgetfulness?” Alice asked hopefully.

The young boy nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! But it’s one night’s worth of a car ride from here to the Axium Church.

_Curses, Higa. You couldn’t get me closer to the church?_ Alice grimaced at the thought.

“Don’t worry though! I’m sure our local church will be willing to help you. I’m Haru, by the way.” The kid smiled as he began guiding Alice towards the entrance to a town.

“Where are we going?”

Haru turned and smiled as he walked backward playfully. “We’re on our way to Kirito Town!”

Alice smiled lightly to herself. Still hearing that town’s name makes her smile.

“Okay Haru. Why are you so sure that I will be able to be at the church by sunrise?” Alice asked the enthusiastic boy.

Haru smiled. “Because I’m also off there as well, to visit my brother and his friends. I heard that two of his friends recently got married too! They are back from their honeymoon! One of his friends helped me a lot back when I was learning to study history. I want to congratulate him and also visit my brother. Kill two birds with one stone!”

Alice raised an eyebrow. “Aw, that’s so sweet of you. What convenient luck for me.”

Haru nodded. “Yup! You really are lucky Ms… uh…”

Alice couldn’t help but chuckle. “My name is Alice.”

Haru smiled. “Nice to meet you Ms. Alice!”

Once the duo made it to the village, Haru, somehow, managed to convince his parents to let him have Alice come with him on the journey to the Axiom Church. Alice wonders if Higa had anything to do with this stroke of luck.

For now, all Alice had to do was wait until sundown to get to the Axium Church. From there, maybe she can find some familiar faces that will help her find the people she came here to collect.

* * *

The morning came as Alice woke up to Haru jostling her in the car they used to steam drive up to the capital.

The car they used was definitely on the older side, what with an engine that was dated back the Industrial Revolution, according to what Asuna had taught her in her lessons about the real world.

Underworld may have advanced in technology, but they still have a lot of work to do. Alice got out of the car with Haru just in time to see a line of planes fly overhead into the capital, supposedly to land. Haru cheered at them and raced through the streets of the capital.

Alice sighed as she followed after him, a strange sense of nostalgia washing over her as she got closer and closer to the redesigned certainly still recognizable Axiom Church. After shining an ID at the guards, and a note saying that Alice was a guest of Haru, the duo walked into the spacious church.

Alice couldn’t deny that she was proud of the people of Underworld. Look at that, normal people walking in and out of the church. Sure, they needed an invitation but still! This was a marked improvement from the last time she was here.

Haru cheered as he ran up to an older man with fluffy chocolate brown hair. Haru jumped into the official’s waiting arms as he placed a kiss to the bearded cheek of the man.

_This must be Haru’s brother,_ Alice thought to herself as she approached the two brothers.

Haru got down from his brother’s arms. “Haku! This is Lady Alice!” Haru cheered. “She woke up in front of Kirito Town and I found her. She doesn’t remember anything. So-”

Haku smiled. “She needs to visit the Library of Memories?”

Haru nodded, as he turned to Alice. “Ms. Alice! This is my big brother, Haku! And- IS THAT?! AAAAAAH!” Haru suddenly screamed and ran past Alice.

Alice stared at Haku for a second confused. Haku however, started to laugh.

Alice turned around to see Haru walk into the arms of a masked man that had newly walked into the church. The man smiled as he hugged the excitable child back.

Haku turned to Alice. “Forgive Haru, Lady Alice. He is always like that.”

Alice smiled as she followed after Haku as he walked towards his younger brother. They got to Haru in time for the masked man to gently put Haru down and go to shake Haku’s hand.

“Nice to see you again, Sir Haku.” The masked man began, smiling.

Haku simply laughed. “Oh please, drop the formalities.” The two men smiled and hugged each other.

Haru came next to Alice, smiling at the two friends’ hug. Alice on the other hand, was slightly curious. The masked man had a sense of familiarity to him that Alice couldn’t describe.

Haku turned to Alice and Haru, gesturing towards the masked man. “Lady Alice, this is the Integrity Pilot Commander Eolyne Herlentz. Eolyne, this is Lady Alice, a young amnesiac woman my brother found at Kirito Town yesterday.”

Alice smiled politely as the commander went to shake her hand, offering her a mirrored smile.

“I’m sure you’ll need help getting to the Library of Memories. My husband can help you with that, and ah! Speak of the devil.”

Alice turned around just in time and all previous thoughts in her head went out the window.

A young man in a wheelchair was coming toward them, beautiful silver eyes shining in the light as his raven black hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. He held two very familiar looking swords in his lap; one a night sky purple, the other a shimmering ice blue.

Eolyne walked up to the young man in the wheelchair, placing a soft kiss to the crown of the man’s head.

In that single moment, Alice knew why Eolyne seemed so similar. His golden locks, the green eyes of his mask, the blue aesthetic, his _husband_ …

“Lady Alice, meet Axiom Church’s best and most reckless tactician, Kazuto Herlentz.”


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alice officially meets Kazuto and Eolyne, Kazuto is a little crap, and Eolyne is tired of his husband's shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read, so like don't expect much ;-;

“This might take a while, Lady Alice.”

Alice could only look on, dumbfounded, as the Library of Memories’ thousands of books towered over her, shelves filled with the history and memories of everyone in Underworld.

They stood at the meager entrance to the grand library, and Alice could only wonder what steps in her life lead her to be overwhelmed with this many books with two friends that don’t remember who she is.

A wishful, foolish part of Alice’s brain wanted to believe that once Kirito and Eugeo saw her, they would remember, and she could drag the two troublemakers back home.

Of course, it wasn’t going to be easy. Nothing was ever easy when it came to those two.

She remembered the day she met them clearly, her cold eyes resting on the two people that spent their entire lives looking for her. Irony is a funny thing; now the reverse is true for Alice.

Alice took a deep breath before turning to both Eolyne and Kazuto (her mind kept blaring “Eugeo and Kirito” at her, but she tried her best to ignore it).

"How will we search through all these books?” Alice asked, looking worriedly at Kazuto.

“I’m afraid we have to start from the beginning,” Kazuto replied, pointing to the first shelf. Alice looked back, incredulous.

Eolyne rolled his eyes. “Oh, don’t worry Lady Alice. Kazu is simply teasing you. The first couple shelves are way early history.”

Alice breathed a sigh of relief and glared at Kazuto as he started to laugh. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’d think you wouldn’t fall for that.”

Alice frowned but smiled. Truly, she hasn’t seen Kirito look this happy since… well since she met him. It was both a beautiful and saddening sight, that forgetting his past is what got him to become this happy.

The same could be said about Eugeo. As Eolyne, he looked healthier and a lot happier. From what little she had known about Eugeo, she knew that he felt as if he was alone and unloved in the world. He truly believed that Kirito was the only person that cared for him, and that even he would eventually leave him behind.

Eolyne Herlentz looked so happy, as he stared lovingly at his jokester of a husband. He looked as if he had the love he had been looking for in his past life and was so sure that it would never leave him.

It hurt Alice to say, it really did, but… it almost seemed like Kirito and Eugeo were happier when they _didn’t_ remember their pasts.

“Lady Alice?” Kazuto asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Alice shook herself free of her morbid thoughts, turning to Kazuto.

He smiled as he got her attention. “I know a perfect way of getting to the most up to date shelves of the library.”

Eolyne’s head perked up as his mouth curved into a frown. “Love, are you sure we want to subject Lady Alice to your idea?”

Kazuto turned to Eolyne, giving his husband a coy smile. “Oh, but sweetheart, it is a requirement if she is to uncover the secrets of the Library of Memories.”

Alice sighed in exasperation as the Eolyne sighed as Kazuto began to chuckle. In truth, as endearing as they were, Alice couldn’t say she missed how often these two would get distracted talking to each other. It seemed even more severe now, as a newlywed couple.

Kazuto stood up straight in his wheelchair. “Lady Alice, could you please climb onto the back of my wheelchair. It is important. System call, aerial element,” Kazuto’s hands began to glow a light blue as Alice gripped onto the back, looking confused.

“Uh… why are we going onto Mr. Kazuto’s wheelchair? And what is the aerial element for? I am a bit confused…” Alice began, looking to Eolyne for some answers.

Eolyne groaned as he reached toward Alice to try and help her down.

“Kazu, no! Tell her to get down!” The masked pilot cried out.

Right as Alice was going to question the commander further, the raven haired tactician yelled, “Movement on wheel, discharge!”

A burst of light erupted from Kazuto’s hands as the wheels of his chair began to spin increasingly faster.

Alice screamed as the duo began to race through the halls of the library. She heard Kazuto laugh as she held on for dear life.

Kazuto, seemingly unaware of Alice’s surprise and distress (or is and isn’t acknowledging it, _the troll_ ), put his hands up in the air, as if he were a child on what Asuna called a rollercoaster at an amusement park.

Despite everything, Kirito didn’t seem to have lost any bit of his stupidity.

Alice could hear as Eolyne groaned behind them, speedily running after them as they raced through the library.

They slowed down at the tenth, or maybe eleventh (Alice had lost count as she was more focused on not falling off) shelf of books, finally skidding to halt.

Alice shakily got off the wheelchair, holding onto a shelf for a desperate need of balance. Kazuto, the ever endearing trickster, couldn’t help but chuckle at the young woman’s dizziness.

“I do apologize, Lady Alice. Kazu finds it tradition to subject whoever enters the Library of Memories to the wheelchair ride of doom.” Eolyne sighs as she spun around to glare at the man in question.

Eolyne made sure she didn’t fall at the sudden shift in movement. “We hope we didn’t scare you, Lady Alice. We truly mean no harm. We were in a bit of a jolly mood, especially these past couple of days.” Kazuto replied innocently.

Alice nodded slowly as she sat down on a nearby chair. “No, no, it’s alright. I heard you two got married recently.”

Eolyne hummed softly as Kazuto perked up and nodded. “Yes, did Haru spill the beans?”

Alice nodded. “Yes, that child seems enthralled with you two.”

Eolyne shrugged. “In truth, I don’t know why. I fear that with my appearance I scare children away yet Haru always seemed enthralled by both me and Kazu.”

Alice tilted her head at that. The Eugeo she knew shared in Eolyne’s calm and meditated demeanor, though Eugeo was a lot better with children and more open to emotion and kindness. Yet, it seemed as if he reserved that more for his loved ones more than anyone else. He maintained an aloof, cool, yet polite aura around basically everyone else, and that included Alice. 

It was strange, how different, and yet similar Eolyne was to Eugeo. One minute Alice was sure that Eugeo was talking, the next Alice wondered if she had the right man.

Kazuto’s laugh broke Alice free of her thoughts. “That’s because you give off the aura of a hero, Eo! The real mystery is why he hangs out with me. I’m just an innocent and old man in a wheelchair.”

Both Alice and Eolyne looked at Kazuto in suspicion.

“Innocent?” Alice asked.

“Old?” Eolyne continued.

Kazuto smiled. “Well, I give off that type of energy don’t I?”

Alice narrowed her eyes at the tactician as Eolyne broke his professional face, smiling. “Starlight you can’t reasonably feel old in that body.” Eolyne said, placing a playful head on Kazuto’s head as he went to redo his ponytail, now messy from the ride.

Kazuto huffed. “No flattery can win me over sunbeam.”

Alice snorted. “You’re not old, Mr. Kazuto, but you sure aren’t innocent.” 

Kazuto narrowed his eyes at Alice playfully. “See Lady Alice, that is where you are wrong. Until just now, you thought of me as innocent. Otherwise you would never have gone on my wheelchair.”

Alice crossed her arms in defiance. “I merely trusted my superiors! Is that not what I am supposed to do?”

Eolyne couldn’t help but smile at that comment. “I did warn you, Lady Alice. Kazu here can be quite the trickster.”

Kazuto opened his eyes in fake shock as he tried to give Alice his best puppy dog eyes, making Alice laugh.

“Oh Lady Alice, Eo! But you wound me with these accusations! I don’t deserve your trust?”

Alice laughed. “Nope. I have only now just met you and yet you have nearly sent me flying to the winds with your wheelchair ride.”

Kazuto laughed. “True to form.”

Eolyne nodded as he finished up on his husband’s hair, Kazuto’s hair now in a small bun. “Okay, Lady Alice. We are at the shelves of the library dedicated to this time period. You should be able to find a book that has your name on it.”

Alice arched an eyebrow. “You won’t be staying with me?”

Kazuto grimaced. “We are sorry, but both Eolyne and I have been called upon the Great Pontifex and her council for some important meeting. If it were up to me, I’d have skipped the meeting,” Kazuto began, looking at her husband’s frown at his latter comment. “But unfortunately, Eo keeps me on a tight leash.”

Eolyne smirked as he went to grab the handles to Kazuto’s wheelchair. He offered Alice a smile as he began to wheel his husband away. “Good luck Lady Alice. I hope you find what you’re looking for! Make sure to go to the guest rooms on floor 10! Haku told me he set up a room for you there!”

Alice stood up, making the duo stop. “Why are you all being so compensating towards me?” Alice asked, genuinely confused. The Underworld she grew up in wouldn’t care about a woman with amnesia waking up face first in the dirt.

Kazuto smiled. “The Axiom Church is built to protect its people. Amnesia is a most rare condition in our world as it hasn’t really happened to people since the War of Underworld. Memories used to be easily manipulated back then with the corrupt Pontifex and the new Pontifex wanted to make sure that this wasn’t the case anymore. Anyone with amnesia nowadays gets treatment immediately because simply put that is a most egregious wrongdoing against a person that must be corrected.”

Alice could only stare in shock at Kazuto’s words. Underworld really has changed in the past century and a half.

And past that, Alice would never have expected someone like Kirito to be a beacon of knowledge on the world. Kazuto spoke like he was confident in his knowledge and skills in the world. He spoke as if he knew exactly what to say and was certainly more informed of the world around him.

It seemed that the differences didn’t apply to Eolyne only. Kazuto, despite sharing a goofy personality with Kirito, was still different from his past life.

Alice nodded, trying to organize her thoughts as she smiled to the duo. “Thank you then, for helping me.”

Kazuto waved at Alice while Eolyne briefly dipped his head in a goodbye as they left into the maze of shelves and Alice sank back into her seat, a realization hitting her rather quickly.

Kazuto had said all that knowledge with so much confidence and yet… He nor Eolyne even know that they are really Eugeo and Kirito without their memories.

What if Eolyne and Kazuto really were separate people? What if they never remember their past lives? They have all these reminders around them; the past with the War of Underworld, Quinella and her corrupt reign, Alice herself even! None of these things seem to trigger memories for either of the young men.

What if… neither of them wants to remember? It was a scary thought, but Eugeo and Kirito seemed happier now, in their new lives, as Eolyne and Kazuto Herlentz. They seem to be at peace, in an Underworld that wasn’t run by some crazy purple-haired psycho that ruined everything for them in the first place.

Not to mention the fact that there are significant differences between both Kazuto and Kirito, and Eugeo and Eolyne. It could easily be chalked up to different circumstances growing up, but what if these differences are something beyond that?

Alice groaned as she buried her face in her hands. “What am I going to do…?” Alice murmured to herself, surrounded, overwhelmed by books and so much knowledge.

She doesn’t even know where to begin, and she doesn’t even know if she should even be meddling with Kazuto and Eolyne’s lives. It didn’t seem right to mess with them when their past lives seem so dull in comparison to now.

It seemed like once again, Kirito and Eugeo were the reason for her complete loss at what to do.

* * *

“I hope we are not boring you, Kazuto.”

Kazuto felt a gentle nudge of a stick hit his head, and he immediately was shook free of his thoughts, looking at the High Pontifex. He blushed slightly, laughing nervously as he eyed the Pontifex gripping her staff over his head. Across the table from him he saw Eolyne try to hide a smile in the guise of a face palm.

“I am so sorry, Lady Pontifex. I am a bit more scatterbrained than normal.” Kazuto said, bowing his head towards the Pontifex in apology.

The Pontifex sighed. “Please try to pay attention. We need to stay on focus with the topic at hand.”

Kazuto nodded, standing up straighter in his sheet. “Yes, Lady Pontifex, please continue.”

The Pontifex smiled lightly, standing up straighter in her seat. “Thank you. As I was saying, we have noticed that more monsters than normal have been emerging near villages. We need to undergo an investigation regarding this. Do any of you have any ideas to throw at the table? I would like to hear all your opinions on the situation.”

A young woman with brown hair raised her hand, her face stern. “We can send out more watch groups while a team of investigators goes into the Caves to figure out where they are all coming from.”

Eolyne nodded, raising his hand. “Lady Knight Scheta brings up a fair point. I believe that the Integrity Pilots would be best for the watch groups while the Integrity Knights would work well in the investigator teams.”

“You might still want a couple pilots to come with the investigator groups however,” Kazuto added, raising a hand. “If this problem is a lot larger scale than we initially thought, then we can’t risk overwhelming our Integrity Knights without proper aerial cover.”

Eolyne grinned at Kazuto’s inclusion, and Kazuto returned the smile. He saw Haku smirk and roll his eyes as they all turned to the High Pontifex.

“You all have very valid points. This might as well be the best course of action for now. We will reconvene at a later date to discuss the results of this course of action. Integrity Pilot Commander Herlentz, I expect you to plan out your aerial teams for this mission. Integrity Knight Commander Scheta, please do the same and group with Kazuto and Eolyne to create a strategy and plan.” The High Pontifex finally said.

The three people in question nodded in agreement. The rest of the council agreed that this may be the best course of action against the current monster onslaught.

“And with that, the meeting is adjourned.”

Kazuto breathed a sigh of relief as the Pontifex called the meeting over. He slowly but surely wheeled himself toward the exit, ready to retreat to his chambers. However, a voice stopped him.

“Kazuto, a word please.”

Kazuto winced as he turned his wheelchair to face the High Pontifex. He briefly looked toward Eolyne, who had a slightly worried look in his eyes behind his professional mask.

The High Pontifex turns to the Integrity Pilot. “It’s alright Eolyne, I will hand him over to you in just a second.”

Eolyne smiled and bowed to the Pontifex before slowly exiting the room, leaving a lingering glance and smile at his husband. Kazuto waved a goodbye to him before directing his attention to the High Pontifex.

“Lady Pontifex? You wished to speak to me?”

The Pontifex rolled her eyes. “Oh, please Kazuto, enough with the formalities.”

Kazuto smiled lightly. “My apologies, Lady Cardinal. You can’t blame me though. You are our leader.”

Cardinal hummed before walking over to the young man. “Oh, but Kazuto, you aren’t someone who seems to remember professionalism all that often.”

Kazuto looked down. “I’m sorry Lady Cardinal. I really did not mean any disrespect. I just… I lost my focus I really am sorry.”

Cardinal waved a hand. “I’m not here to lecture you Kazuto. You still contributed more to the meeting than most council members. I would just appreciate not having to bonk you in the head with my staff.”

Kazuto breathed a sigh of relief. “Then… why did you-”

Cardinal laughed. “Impatient as always. I heard that you met someone new.”

Kazuto nodded. “You mean Lady Alice? Yes, I met her right before coming to this meeting.”

Cardinal rolled her eyes. “Yes, Kazuto I know. I would like you to help her out and look out for her.”

Kazuto arched an eyebrow. “Of course, but… Why? Why Alice? I know that amnesia is rare nowadays but…”

“Yes, that may be true, but my systems and powers usually inform me of when someone loses their memories. Memories make up who we are Kazuto, and Alice is no exception.”

“Are you implying that Alice is lying about her amnesia?”

Cardinal sighed. “I’m saying that you should keep an eye on her. I do believe that she may be confused about some things, but I don’t necessarily think we are categorizing her condition accurately.”

Kazuto nodded. “Okay, I’ll keep an eye on her.”

“Thank you, Kazuto,” Cardinal smiled. “Make sure to update me with the situations. You are free to go.”

Kazuto bowed his head, before turning to wheel his chair out of the council hall, thinking about Cardinal’s words.

Alice seems like a good hearted woman, Kazuto thought. I’m sure there is something that can explain why Cardinal didn’t sense the memory loss… She’s Pontifex, she’s constantly busy with everyone all the time…

Lost in thought yet again, he for a moment didn’t realize that his wheelchair was starting to move on its own.

“What the-” Kazuto looked around, surprised. The surprise didn’t last however as Kazuto heard the chuckle of his kidnapper.

Kazuto smiled as he looked up to see the smirk of his husband reflected back at him. He smiled happily as he let go of the wheels and let his husband have his way with driving the chair.

“You seem to be on edge Kazu,” Eolyne piped up as he neared the elevator.

Kazuto scoffed. “You’d freak out too if some random kidnapper started pushing your wheelchair around!”

Eolyne chuckled. “Random kidnapper? Oh please, I’m the husband kidnapper.” The pilot ruffled Kazuto’s hair, the black haired man in question laughed as Eolyne blew a raspberry into his cheek.

“Be careful Eo, people might see you being unprofessional with a colleague.” Kazuto teased, to which Eolyne rolled his eyes.

“Very funny starlight.”

Kazuto eyed his husband with a smirk. “Please, I am a beacon of comedy.”

“Oh, hush you. I can’t deal with your tomfoolery this late in the day.” Eolyne sighed. Kazuto realized very quickly based on the hallways that they were nearing their shared chambers.

It was nice working in the Pontifex’s graces; you got to live right at work. Kazuto was glad that despite everything, despite his position in a feeble wheelchair, he was able to make himself useful. When Eolyne had said that he wanted to chase after his dream of becoming a pilot, Kazuto was so happy for him.

However, Kazuto knew he couldn’t bear to separate from his then and now best friend. The two of them, despite the odds, remained together. And truthfully, Kazuto wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Did Cardinal ask you about Alice?” Eolyne broke his nostalgic thought train, bringing Kazuto back to reality.

The black haired man thought for a moment, looking at his husband funny.

“Stop doing that.” Kazuto began.

Eolyne looked at Kazuto, owl eyed. “What.”

“Sunbeam stop being weirdly insightful.”

Eolyne snorted. “What, did I hit the nail right on the coffin?”

Kazuto nodded. “Yes, oh wise Integrity Pilot Commander. Were you listening through the door?”

Eolyne rolled his eyes. “No of course not. Cardinal would probably find out. That woman is capable of seeing all and I like being employed.”

Kazuto rolled his eyes. “Stop being overdramatic. She wouldn’t fire you for something like that.”

“You can never be too sure,” Eolyne said, sighing. “Anyway, what did she say about Lady Alice?”

Kazuto shrugged. “She said to just keep an eye on her.”

Eolyne raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“And that she doesn’t think Alice has amnesia and something about misdiagnosing her condition.”

Eolyne looked surprised. “Did she not feel the memory loss?”

Kazuto shook his head. “No. It’s interesting.”

“You mean suspicious.”

Kazuto whipped his head back to look intently at his husband. “Sure, but I really don’t think she is ill-intended.”

Eolyne sighed. “Kazu, love, you’re far too trusting with everyone. Remember Amar?”

Kazuto groaned. “Oh, come on! Get off my back Eo. That was one time.”

Eolyne stayed quiet for a moment as the duo got to their chambers. Eolyne moved to open the doors to their chambers.

Kazuto sighed. “Sunbeam, I’ll keep my guard up.”

Eolyne wheeled him inside and closed the doors behind him, before turning back to his husband. He gently knelt down in front of Kazuto, gently folding their hands together.

“Promise me you’ll be wary alright? She seems good but you can never be too careful.”

Kazuto arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure you simply weren’t reading too much into it.” Kazuto smiled as he took Eolyne’s hat off to card his fingers through the blonde golden locks. “You do that often, you know.” He added playfully.

The man in question sighed. “You are right. Maybe I read too much into it. We should do what we can to help her. But make sure to focus on taking care of yourself first before saving others. _You_ do that often, you know.”

Kazuto laughed, gently taking his husband’s mask off, caressing his face. “Well look at how the tables have turned. Alright, I promise.”

Eolyne leaned into his husband’s touch, before gently standing up. With a swift motion, Eolyne easily heaved Kazuto into his arms. Kazuto cried out in surprise before laughing as Eolyne spun them around. Eolyne buried his head into Kazuto’s neck, placing soft kissing into the other’s skin.

“I’ll remember that you know, your promise, Kazuto ‘I forget to take care of myself and either spend the day unfocused or overworked because those are the only two modes I work under’ Herlentz.”

Kazuto rolled his eyes as Eolyne set him down gently on their bed. “As if you don’t work yourself to the bone.”

“At least Lady Cardinal doesn’t need to bonk me in the head during meetings.” Eolyne teased as he climbed onto the bed with Kazuto, hovering over him, smirking.

Kazuto reached out and looped his arms around Eolyne’s neck. “Very funny.”

Eolyne laughed at his husband’s pout, lying down next to him. He carded his hand through the dark strands, staring lovingly at Kazuto’s peaceful expression.

“We have a lot of work on our hands.” Eolyne commented.

“And we’ll handle it like we always do.” Kazuto replied, peaking one eye open to smile at the blonde.

“Together?”

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free for some criticism and feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to all forms of criticism, but just be aware of the fact that I wrote this all in one sitting without beta reading. Soooooooo, yeah. I have 0% impulse control. Hope you had fun reading!


End file.
